Training Field Confessions
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Kiba stumbles onto Hinata training one day and things get a little interesting. What will be revealed after an innocent question? Okay this is purely made from a frail attempt at diminishing writer's block and inspiration from a friend. Please don't be mad it isn't an update if you read any of my other stories. Rated T for swearing. Reviews are love! Tell me how I did!


**Okay please don't get mad at me for not updating the rest of my multiple fanfictions and just randomly uploading another one-shot! I have a bit of writer's block and thought this would be really cute to write, so here I go!**

Kiba walked up to the training field one sunny day and saw his teammate standing in her protective eight trigrams pose, her frame growing and shrinking slightly with every panted breath she took. She had obviously just been practicing it… again.

Kiba often had to seek her out and stop her from training before she worked herself into the ground. He was always trying to prove to her father how strong she was, but she just seemed to never manage. Neji was finally starting to appreciate the fact that she was getting stronger, Kiba just wished that the same could be said for his uncle.

"Hinata!" He called out to her when he got close enough. He saw her jump slightly, but lowered her arms, relaxing when she recognized the voice and turned around.

"K-Kiba," She addressed. She bowed respectfully to him, but he waved a dismissive hand towards her.

"Take a break, Hinata, I don't even want to know how long you've been training, and I'm not taking any chances either." He said. Hinata sighed, but agreed and followed him to a tree and sat against it with him.

"Where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked shyly, trying to initiate conversation. Kiba smirked at the question.

"Mom and my sister wanted to train him some more. I only agreed because they said I would be free from going on missions with them for a month. I hate missions with them, they're always so… bitchy." He said after finally thinking of the right word.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata scolded. Kiba laughed, remembering that she hated it when he swore. She grew up proper, almost like she was trained to be what anyone told her. Part of being proper meant never swearing. He guessed Neji missed that part of the lesson, as he swore sometimes, but not often.

"Well, it's true. And you would agree if you had to go on a mission with them too." He said in a playfully defensive tone. Hinata pouted and leaned against Kiba, who then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. This would happen quite often, and Kiba never really minded. He had a major crush on Hinata, and that's the reason he always got pissed at Naruto.

He didn't know what Hinata saw in Naruto. He was always the one to make her cry, and Kiba was always there to cheer her up and get her mind off of it. Naruto was completely oblivious to her feelings even though it was blatantly obvious. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care, but he didn't think that Naruto was as much of an ass as Sasuke when it came to girls' feelings.

"Hey Kiba?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Kiba glanced down at her and hummed, signalling her to continue. "Shikamaru told me something today, and… I wanted to ask you if it was true."

Kiba was confused. What did Shikamaru have to do with anything with-

Shit, Kiba thought. Shikamaru was the only one that would pay enough attention to realize that Kiba had feelings for his shy teammate. Kiba knew how to keep his emotions in check better than Naruto. To anyone other than Shikamaru, it probably looked like Kiba was a protective brother to Hinata. But with Shikamaru's high IQ, it would be easy for the lazy-ass to realize that Kiba liked Hinata.

"What is it?" He asked her, as if he knew nothing. She sighed before continuing, not moving from her spot.

"Do you have feelings for me?" She asked in an even tone, no stray emotions making themselves known in her voice. It was Kiba's turn to sigh as he tried to figure out the best way to answer.

"Yeah, I really do. But I know that you like Naruto, so-" He got cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own, bringing him out of his thoughts and down to earth as he realized that Hinata was kissing him.

He cupped her chin gently with his hand and kissed her back, pulling her closer and onto his lap. He was about to deepen the kiss, but they got startled apart when someone cleared their throat a few feet in front of them. Kiba opened his eyes and looked to see Shikamaru standing there, arms crossed and a mix between a scowl and a smirk etched on his face.

"Hurt her and die, Inuzuka. Remember that." He said, glaring at him before walking off. Kiba gulped as Hinata slid off of him.

Everyone thought that Kiba was like Hinata's brother figure. They were wrong. That was Shikamaru's role, and he was protective as all hell.

 **Soooo how did I do? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **I know it's really short and it probably isn't the best it could be, but this is just the work of writer's block and a sudden inspiration from a friend (who I saw a cosplay picture of them being Kiba, and we both ship kibahina soooo).**


End file.
